


In Bed With Daddy

by deirdre_aithne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Play, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-30
Updated: 2011-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deirdre_aithne/pseuds/deirdre_aithne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Daddy?” Harry wrung his hands nervously as he stood beside the bed, worrying his lower lip as Draco rolled over to look at him. “I-I can't sleep, Daddy. Could I...maybe...”</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Bed With Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> This started as just a desire to write some crossdressing, and then just sort of evolved from there. And, sadly, being the weird little kinkster that I am, I can't resist a bit of the genderplay when I see a sexy boy all dressed up in lingerie. Thanks to curiouslyfic for the flailing betaing (all remaining mistakes are entirely my own), and the Chatzy room girls for encouraging my kinky insanity.

“Daddy?” Harry wrung his hands nervously as he stood beside the bed, worrying his lower lip as Draco rolled over to look at him. “I-I can't sleep, Daddy. Could I...maybe...” Draco cut him off with a soft chuckle, pulling back the blankets and shifting over in the bed to make room for Harry, patting the empty space he'd created with his hand.  
  
Smiling shyly, Harry climbed into the bed beside Draco, curling up immediately to his chest as the blond pulled the sheets over him. “Were you having nightmares again, love?” Draco asked as he curled his arm loosely around Harry's waist, hesitating slightly as his hands brushed the silky fabric of the teddy the other man was wearing. “Harry, what are you wearing?”  
  
“Do you like it, Daddy?” Draco purred in response, leaning in to nuzzle his neck gently. “I wanted to surprise you...” Draco's hand traveled slowly down his side, caressing him through the fabric until his fingers slipped beneath the hem, causing Harry's breath to catch in his throat. As the other man's finger trailed teasingly over the silk panties he'd worn, brushing against Harry's erection before pulling away to curl around his hip, Harry let out a soft whimper.  
  
“Such a naughty little girl,” Draco murmured, pushing Harry onto his back and shifting to lean over him. “Coming into Daddy's bed dressed like a tart, I'd almost think you were after something...” Bending his head down to brush his lips against Harry's jaw, Draco placed his palm over the bulge in Harry's panties, rubbing him roughly through the fabric. Harry's hips bucked upward into the touch until Draco withdrew his hand with a smirk. “Is this what you wanted, Harry?”  
  
“Y-yes, Daddy.” Harry's voice wavered slightly as he rolled his hips again, seeking more contact. “Please,” he added, glancing up at Draco with a hopeful expression. The corners of his mouth turned down slightly when the blond pulled away, adjusting a few pillows against the headboard of the bed and leaning back against them.  
  
“Come here, Harry, and show Daddy what you want.” His grey eyes watched Harry expectantly, focusing on his lips when Harry darted his tongue across them somewhat nervously.  
  
Harry's cheeks flushed and he looked away shyly as he moved, settling himself between Draco's legs and tugging at the waistband of his sleeping trousers. Draco lifted his hips slightly, allowing Harry to pull of his pyjamas and drop them onto the floor beside the bed. There was a sharp intake of breath as his erection was freed from the restraints of the clothing, and Harry's eyes darted to his face as he licked his lips again. “M-may I?” he asked softly, placing his hands high on Draco's thighs. When the other man nodded, he scooted his knees back a bit more on the bed to lean down, brushing his lips uncertainly along the length of Draco's cock.  
  
Curling his hand around it lightly, Harry pulled his hand down toward the base, pulling back Draco's foreskin so that he could circle his tongue around his swollen head. Draco's gasp was nearly inaudible, but it was enough to encourage Harry further. Looking up at the other man shyly through his lashes, Harry wrapped his lips around the head of Draco's cock, pushing his mouth down quickly to the base, taking all of his length at once.  
  
“ _Fuck_ ,” Draco breathed, bucking his hips slightly into Harry's mouth even as he felt himself brushing the back of his throat. Harry flexed his throat around Draco's length teasingly before pulling back, his tongue tracing the seam along the bottom of his cock until there was only the head between his lips. He brought his hand back up to curl around the base, squeezing lightly as he took a few inches back into his mouth and sucked greedily. “That's it, Harry,” Draco murmured above him, watching Harry's ministrations through half-lidded eyes. “Suck Daddy's cock like a good little slut.”  
  
Harry's answering moan around his cock sent a tremor through Draco, and he leaned his head back against the pillows behind him. His breathing quickened as Harry took more of him into his mouth, slowly working his way down inch by inch until he had taken him all down a second time. The head of his cock brushed the back of Harry's throat again and Draco let out a quiet groan as he felt Harry's tongue working around him. Peeking his eyes open after a moment, Draco noted Harry's hand moving beneath the waistband of his panties and smirked to himself.  
  
“Did I tell you to touch yourself, baby?” he asked a little sharply. Harry withdrew his hand quickly, placing it innocently onto the bed with only a strained whimper around Draco's cock in protest. “That's better,” Draco crooned, reaching one hand down to thread his fingers through Harry's hair. “Such a good little girl for Daddy, aren't you?”  
  
He could see the shiver that rippled along Harry's spine at that and bucked his hips upward, the unexpected movement causing Harry to gag for a moment before he breathed in carefully through his nose and relaxed his throat.  
  
Tightening his hold on Harry's hair, Draco held him still and rocked his hips slowly at first, watching his cock sliding easily back and forth between Harry's lips. Harry's eyes fell closed with a soft hum, although his fingers grasped at the bedding beneath them. The other man's cock tented out the fabric of his panties, and Draco could just make out the small dark spot in the fabric where his precome had begun leaking into them. Giving a few more thrusts into Harry's mouth, Draco finally withdrew from him, using his grasp on Harry's hair to pull his head back sharply.  
  
“Daddy?” Harry asked a little uncertainly, biting down on his lower lip again as he looked up at Draco. The other man crooked a finger at him with a smirk, withdrawing his fingers from Harry's hair. The blush in his cheeks deepened slightly as Harry moved, crawling up Draco's body to straddle his waist. Immediately, Draco pressed up against his arse, placing both of his hands on Harry's waist to pull him down into the motion. “Daddy, please,” Harry groaned quietly, his eyes falling closed again.  
  
“You want me to fuck you, Harry?”  
  
“Y-yes,” Harry breathed, tilting his head to one side as Draco leaned in to kiss and nip a trail down toward his shoulder. “Yes, Daddy, please...” Draco's hands on Harry's waist moved, reaching around to squeeze his arse roughly before giving him a sharp but playful swat.  
  
“Get on your hands and knees for me,” he ordered, watching with a hint of amusement as Harry complied quickly. Shifting off of Draco's lap, Harry turned to face away from him, pushing himself up onto his hands and knees and wiggling his arse playfully at Draco, resulting in another sharp swat across one panty-covered cheek. Harry glanced over his shoulder at Draco with a mock-pout and wiggled his arse again.  
  
“Daddy, please, I  _need_  you!”  
  
Chuckling slightly, Draco tugged the fabric of Harry's panties aside as he murmured a wandless lubrication spell. “Such a needy little thing, aren't you?” he teased, sliding his hand along his magically slicked cock before pressing the head insistently against Harry's entrance. “You want this?” he asked when Harry pressed back against him with a soft whimper. The other man nodded and repeated the action. “I want to hear you say it, Harry.”  
  
“ _Daddy_ !” Harry bowed his head, biting his lower lip again as he ground back against Draco hopefully. “I need you to fuck me, please,” he whined, the words trailing off into another hopeful whimper that gave way to a cry of pain as Draco began pushing into him. The lack of preparation made the pain sharp, and Harry squeezed his eyes tightly closed as he focused on his breathing and trying to relax.  
  
“Merlin, you're so tight,” Draco ground out, leaning down over Harry's back to bring his lips near his ear. “You like that, love? You like feeling Daddy's cock in your arse?” Despite the pain, Harry moaned in answer and pressed himself back against Draco again until the other man's balls rested against the curve of his arse. “ _Fuck_ .”  
  
Draco help still for a moment as he waited for Harry to relax slightly, stroking Harry's hips soothingly. Once Harry began rolling his hips slightly, though, he tightened his grip a bit and pulled back until only the head of his cock was still inside the other man before thrusting sharply back into him. Harry's head snapped back with a loud moan, even as his face scrunched briefly in pain. “That's it, Harry,” Draco growled, angling his hips slightly as he thrust into Harry again, searching out his prostate. “Scream for Daddy.”  
  
Once Draco's cock finally struck against the sensitive bundle of nerves, Harry clenched his fingers tightly around the bedding beneath his hands. “D-Daddy, please! Please touch me,” he pleaded, his voice breaking a few times as Draco pounded into his prostate again. After a long moment, Draco finally removed one of his hands from Harry's hips, reaching around to place his palm firmly against Harry's erection, still restrained by the panties he wore.  
  
“You've been such a good girl for Daddy, Harry,” he murmured, leaning in to brush his lips against Harry's jaw as he sped up the pace of his thrusting slightly. “Such a good little slut for me; but Daddy wants you to come in your nice little panties, love.” He felt a tremor pass through Harry at that, followed by a needy bucking of his hips into his hand. “Will you do that for me?”  
  
“ _Yes_ ,” Harry answered in a strained whimper, alternating between pushing himself back onto Draco's cock and grinding against his hand. “Anything for you, Daddy.” Dropping his head slightly, resting his forehead against Harry's shoulder, Draco growled in approval.  
  
Curling his hand around Harry's cock through his panties, Draco rubbed along his length quickly, trying to match with the pace of his thrusting. He felt Harry trembling beneath him after a few moments, the frantic jerking of his hips into Draco's hand giving away how close he was. “Come on, Harry,” Draco hissed into his ear, tightening his other hand on Harry's hip until his nails dug into his flesh. “Come for Daddy like a good little slut.”  
  
“Oh fuck,” Harry whimpered before his breath caught in his throat with a strangled cry. Draco groaned behind him, thrusting more sharply into him a few more times before dragging his nails over Harry's hip as he tensed. After a long moment, Draco removed his hand from Harry's groin, placing a light kiss against his shoulder before pulling back completely. Taking a shuddering breath, Harry glanced down and flushed as he took in the large stain on his panties, moving to tug them down before Draco's hand curled around his wrist. “Draco?”  
  
“ _Daddy_  wants you to keep them on,” the blond teased, smirking slightly as he tugged on Harry's arm to pull him back beside him on the bed. Ignoring Harry's embarrassed groan, he pulled the other man against him, wrapping one arm tightly around his waist to keep him from trying to move away. “You're still my naughty little girl for the night remember?”  
  
Despite the vibrant blush in his cheeks, Harry nodded, wiggling his arse slightly where it was pressed against Draco. “Of course, Daddy,” he murmured, smiling when Draco's arm tightened around him.


End file.
